zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
MVP-Multiple Variable Player
Warrior of the NFL Zodiac Name: Larry Garry Walker Civilian Alias: The Unsung Guardian, MVP Age:19 Race: Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: Teal Hair: Dirty Blonde Height: Formerly 5'10 Weight: Formerly 220 Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know about the NFL Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. His name is David Stewart and a long time ago he was a promising young football quartback. Back in his senior year in high school he was a typical jock in public but at home and with his friends he was a relatively sweet kid. When he went into college on a sports scholarship he was living it large. By year 3 he had scouts pawing at his door for some the NFL. At this time he had loving girl friend who by on their 3 year anniverity was going to propose to her. He was so nervous and did his best to keep his eyes on the road but sadly their tale came to an end when the were T-boned at an intersection by a drunk and half asleep freight truck driver. Now this dirty blonde headed and teal eyed young man was rolling over to the captured Neo and say with a smile that seemed to sparkle. Of course those natural freckles only aided in his small county boy charm NFL's weapons Season Line up system Now other Zodiac warriors whose individual spirits can take the form of weapons, additional monster, or mechanical back up. The line ups system offers something new. Each spirit offers an different sort of boost on their own. However when the VS. Program is engaged nearly an unlimited set of possiblies come into light. The weapon that is produced from one VS. set is never the same even if all you change is the opponents one team is facing. On top of that the weapons can change forms depending on who has the 'home team' advantage. 1) Bolt - the Chargers Rusher Individual power up: Taser Punch First potential; Home team Vs.: Chargers Vs Vikings= Lightning Rod Away team vs.: Saints Vs Chargers = Thunder God Sword 2) Alto - the Saints Rusher Individual power up: Saint sword First potential; Home team Vs.: Saints Vs Cardinals= Divine blade Away team vs.: Broncos Vs Saints = Paladin 3) Liberty - the Giants Rusher Individual power up: How is the air up there First potential; Home team Vs.: Giants Vs Titans = Colussus Away team vs.: Lions Vs Giants = Dragon 4) Beast - the Lions' Rusher Individual power up: Lion Roar First potential; Home team Vs.: Lions Vs Bengal = Panzer strike Away team vs.: Chargers Vs Lions = Raiju 5) Freefall - The Seahawks' Rusher Individual power up: Wing blade First potential; Home team Vs.: Seahawks Vs. Falcons = Rawk (giant bird) Away team vs.: Raiders Vs Seahawks = Fang dragon 6) Steed - the Broncos Rusher Individual power up: Bronco Kick First potential; Home team Vs.: Broncos Vs Colts = Entei (demon horse) Away team vs.: Lions Vs. Colts = Pegusus 7) Rampage - the Rams Rusher Individual power up: Hammer Head-butt First potential; Home team Vs.: Rams Vs Texans = Minotaur Away team vs.: COlts Vs Rams = Unicorn 8) Pack - the Packers Rusher Individual power up: Glory days replay First potential; Home team Vs.: Packers Vs. Patriots = Fore Fathers Away team vs.: Cowboys Vs Packers = At high noon 9) Talon - the Falcons Rusher Individual power up: Wing shield First potential; Home team Vs.: Falcon Vs. Chargers = Thunder bird Away team vs.: Titans Vs Falcon = Aegis shield 10) Freedom - the Patriots Rusher Individual power up: Rocket's red flair First potential; Home team Vs.: Patriots Vs Eagles = Fourth of July Away team vs.: Steelers Vs Patriots= Iron Patriot 11) Swoop - the Eagles Rusher Individual power up: Dive bomb First potential; Home team Vs.: Eagles Vs. Ravens = Stealth Bomber Away team vs.: Lions Vs Eagles = Griffon 12) Stallion - the Colts Rusher Individual power up: Horse power First potential; Home team Vs.: Colts Vs. steelers = Super Car Away team vs.: Dolphins Vs. Colts = Sea Horse 13) Scavenger - the Ravens Rusher Individual power up: Phantom strike First potential; Home team Vs.: Ravens Vs. Packers = The spirit of the Game Away team vs.: Colts Vs Ravens = Dullahan 14) Blowtorch - the Steelers Rusher Individual power up: Heat-metal First potential; Home team Vs.: Steelers Vs. Cowboys = Hellfire gun Away team vs.: Bronco Vs. Steelers = Iron Horse armor 15) Peck - the Cardinals Rusher Individual power up: Saint beast routlet First potential; Home team Vs.: Cardinals Vs Dolphins = Turtle shield Away team vs.: Seahawks Vs Cardinals = Wings of the fire bird 16) Sonar - the Dolphins Rusher Individual power up: Sonic barrier First potential; Home team Vs.: Dolphins Vs Buccaneers = Sonic cannons Away team vs.: Bucceneeers Vs. Dolphins = Sword of Poseidon 17) Pick Ax - the 49ers Rusher Individual power up: Gold Rish First potential; Home team Vs.: 49ers Vs. steelers = El Dorado Away team vs.: Dolphins Vs. 49ers Poseidon's trident 18) Thor - the Vikings Rusher Individual power up: Thunder Clap First potential; Home team Vs.: Vikings Vs. Steelers = The Destroyer armor prototype gun Away team vs.: Thor Vs. Steelers = Gríðarvölr, an iron staff given to Thor so he could kill the giant Geirröd 19) Lasso - the Cowboys Rusher Individual power up: Lasso of light First potential; Home team Vs.: Cowboys Vs Texans = The Lone Star! Details: The spirit of the Lone Ranger fills the MVP Away team vs.: Cardinals Vs Cowboys, Phoenix Gun 20) Arrow Head - the Chiefs Rusher Individual power up: Arrow's away First potential; Home team Vs.: Chiefs Vs. Redskins = The old ways Details: Tonto lends his strenght to you Away team vs.: Chargers Vs Chiefs= Vajra 21) Toro - the Texans Rusher Individual power up: Bulls rush First potential; Home team Vs.: Texans Vs. Buffalo bills = Great Stampede Details: A stampede of clones rush at the enemy Away team vs.: Steelers Vs Toros = Iron Bull 22) Fang - the Bengals' Rusher Individual power up: Tigers fury First potential; Home team Vs.: Bengals Vs. Cardinals = White tiger Details: Take on the mysterious power of a white tiger Away team vs.: Raiders Vs Bengals = Were Tiger 23) Cyclops - the Titans Rusher Individual power up: Titan's wrath First potential; Home team Vs.: Titans Vs. Steelers = Golem Details: Summons a iron golem/giant robot Away team vs.: Dolphins Vs. Titans = Kraken 24) Grizzly - the Bears' Rusher Individual power up: Bear Arms First potential; Home team Vs.: Grizzly Vs. Browns = Dire consequences Details: A Pack of Dire bears and wolves Away team vs.: Raiders Vs. The Bear = Barbarian 25} Claw - the Panthers Rusher Individual power up: Rogue strike First potential; Home team Vs.: Panthers Vs Ravens = Shinobi Details: A ninja master Away team vs.: Browns Vs Panthers = Ninja Dogs 26) Peg Leg - the Buccaneers Rusher Individual power up: Man the cannons First potential; Home team Vs.: Buccaneers Vs. Raiders = White Beard Details: White Beard the Pirate Away team vs.: Panthers Vs Buccaneers = Black Beard 27) K-9 - the Browns Rusher Individual power up: Who let the dogs out First potential; Home team Vs.: Browns Vs Titans = Cerberus Details Takes on the features of the legendary beast Away team vs.: Steelers Vs. Browns = Center head grave 28) Chief - the Redskins Rusher Individual power up: Ancestor's strength First potential; Home team Vs.: Redskins Vs Cowboys = Spagetti western Details: Armed with the weapons of both Cowboys and Native Americans Away team vs.: Titans Vs Orgers = Red Oni 29) Soar - the Jets Rusher. Individual power up: Jet gust First potential; Home team Vs.: Jets Vs. Eagles = Blue angel Details: Becomes a Jet Transformer Away team vs.: Doplhins Vs. Jets = Hydrophoil 30) Stampede - the Bills Rusher Individual power up: Trample First potential; Home team Vs.: Bills Vs Steelers = Steam roller Details: Becomes a Steam roller Transformer Away team vs.: Steelers Vs. Bills = Tank 31) Spot - the Jaguars Rusher Individual power up: Ferial hunter First potential; Home team Vs.: Jaguars Vs Panthers = Jungle blades Details: Various blades used by hunters Away team vs.: Chiefs Vs Jaguars = Stone Jaguar 32) Pillage - the Raiders Rusher Individual power up: Berserker spike First potential; Home team Vs.: Raiders Vs. Lions = Fang Dragon Details: MVP takes on the characteristics of a Fang Dragon Away team vs.: Chargers Vs. Raiders = Rail Gun 33: MVP When this is accessed his body is coiled up in rush zone energy completely covering his flesh as massive muscle made is added. Growing in height making about 10'10 standing clad in armor suited for a spartan or the god Apollo. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the Guardian line up whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the true R.Z. which would forced the NFL Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Nephilim Power Phantom Limbs: Creating solid darkness constructs with the base form serving as the lost limbs of the host. Eugene_Thompson_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_654_page_27.jpg 041.png 043.png 044.png Key notes: 1. Only The MVP and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through R.Z. or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2.Only The host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him removed from the host's hand it will simply turn back into MVP Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim